Darth Symons
'Introduction' A Sith Lord, and a Grand Admiral of the E.G.E, no-one knows from where Symons came, and if anyone did, they are probably dead by now. First records of Darth Symons are dated long before the Sacking of Coruscant by Darth Malgus. Originally raised on Mandalore, Darth Symons' adopted father was killed by a Jedi. After finding this, Symons killed said Jedi, and was accepted into the Jedi Order as a Padawan. Misc. Favored Weapons: - Dual red Lightsabers with intricately carved hilts - Verpine Sniper Rifle - Gauntlet blade - Hand to hand combat - Verpine Shatter Pistol Known Fighting Styles: Lightsaber Forms: Makashi, Ataru, Vaapad. Martial Arts: Expert in every field of known martial arts, even some unknown. Favored Force Powers: Forc e-Lightning, Force CHoke, Force Grip, Force Push. Personality and Traits: Combat Traits: Darth Symons engages in combat frequently, preferring to use his sniper rifle to take out enemies, but if necessary, uses twin red lightsabers to attack his foes, generally aiming to perform sun-djem early on to end the fight. However, Darth Symons can fight for extended periods of time, using the force to enhance his already-impressive physique to extreme levels. Although Lord Symons is known to prefer lightsaber combat, he frequently puts his hand-to-hand combat skills to the test by fighting an armed opponent, unarmed. Strategic Traits: Darth Symons has rarely been seen directing strategic combat, but on the few occasions hes has, forces under his command prove to be quick, powerful, and decisive, out-witting and out-maneuvering his foes at every turn. He prefers a quick strike to disable the enemy, but has been known to easily win prolonged strategic battles. Temperament: Darth Symons has a temperament similar to the famous Grand Admiral Thrawn, preferring to stay calm and assertive over crazed and aggressive. He prefers to reprimand subordinates with sharp, icy comments and his intellect. 'History' The only thing known about his childhood is that he was found and brought up by mandalorians from the age of 1 month to the age of 10 years, upon which his adopted mandalorian Buir was killed by a jedi. Symons went into a rage, and when the jedi tried to calm him down, he used the force (unknowingly) to eviscerate the Jed woman. He woke up 2 days later, on board a jedi cruiser. There he was offered a chance to learn how to control the force, and he accepted, becoming the padawan of a powerful jedi master. ON the day of his initiation into jedi knighthood, he was told that the jedi killed his buir to persuade him to join them. Symons proceeded to kill his former master and three other powerful masters, when he was confronted by Darth Malgus in the Sacking of Coruscant. Malgus offered Symons a chance to learn the true power of the dark side, and once again, Symons became an apprentice, this time to Sith Lord Darth Apkari. When Symons was given the name of Darth, he killed his master (again) and took all of Apkari's assets for himself. Lord Symons disappeared for over a millenium, with nothing but rumours of his existence remaining, until a Sith Lord, Darth Haze, was approached by Lord Symons, offering his service to Haze. Symons served as Haze's 6th hand, taking on an apprentice, Darth Viaticus. As Darth Viaticus' final test, Symons sent him to kill a reknowned gray Jedi knight, Tony Lee. Viaticus succeeded, but continued to study under Lord Symons, as he had been deemed unworthy of being a full Sith Lord. Later, Symons saw Viaticus as what he truly was; A failure. After serving Haze for a long time, Lord Haze decided to join his empire and the Imperial Remnant into one empire, forming the Eternal Galactic Empire. Lord Symons was given a Grand Admiral's commission, and continued to serve Haze and the E.G.E. However, as time passed, Symons grew tired of the excessive chaos associated with Haze, and when the E.G.E finally split, and the Civil War began, he sided with the Imperial side of the E.G.E. Despite this, Lord Haze continued to trust him with valuable information. This trust would see Symons' loyalty to the E.G.E come into question, by the then Supreme Admiral, Lord Nyax. After proving himself, Symons regained his Grand Admiral's position, until the famed Battle of Vorzyd. The Battle of Vorzyd was the final showdown between Haze's empire and the E.G.E, whoever won this battle, took it all. As the battle raged on, it was noticed that Symons was not present in either force, and, following the imparting of some "information" from Haze to Nyax, Symons was once again branded a traitor by the E.G.E. After much discussion, Symons was reinstated, but was under careful scrutiny until the former supreme admiral, now Emperor, Lord Nyax, saw through Haze's lies, and realised that Haze was merely sowing the seeds of discord and chaos. Whilst serving the E.G.E, Lord Symons founded the Sith Inquisitors, and appointed Darth Hunter as his second in command. Over the many years of his existence, Lord Symons has gained a reputation of Honor and respectability. Aside from the honor, Darth Symons has gained a reputation for ruthlessness, and has steadily built up his fleet, often acting as a bounty hunter of sorts, accepting money to kill and capture; However, Darth Symons refuses to kill innocents, unless absolutely necessary for the advancement of his own goals or that of the Empire.